new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws in the Lightning Country
A brief note about the national/state laws of the Lightning Country and her subjects: Due to the nomadic cultures and groups, the laws can't always be applied as those who live a settled existence. This doesn't, however, bar the nomads from facing the same punishments. If proven that a member of a nomad clan or group has committed a crime, he/she shall be brought back to the region where the crime happened. The local authorities shall then proceed as they would with any citizen of the state that lived there. These laws that follow are held and followed in the Lightning country and her vassals, though some clans have gained permission through a special tax to bend or hold slight different laws. If this tax isn't paid and the clans conduct traditions and uphold laws that contradict any of the national states then the clan's higher echelon shall be held responsible and be arrested for trial. Rights The rights that the citizens of the Lightning country and her vassals have are: * Protection from violent abuse. * Self-defence is allowed, but this will be investigated by local authorities and if there is a lack of self-defense the 'culprit' shall suffer a harsher punishment. * Protection from slavery. Slavery is by the law forbidden and banned out of the Lightning country and her subject states. * A contract that binds somebody to the wishes and desires of the contract owner is, however, allowed. This won't be called a slavery bond, but the person who agreed to the contract shall simply work and earn his wager according to the contract as a serf. The breaking of the contract can invoke punishment on the culprit. * Every citizen of the state has the right to a fair trial and be allowed to hold her or his defence. * Every citizen of the state has the right of voting for the local mayor every three years in their city and region. * Every citizen of the state has the right to carry weapons in order to serve in the military or local militia. This is, however, needing a requirement of one to be serving in a military branch or an acknowledged militia. Anybody that isn't part of the military or militia and to be found carrying arms will be punished according to the laws. * Every citizen of the state has the right to free marriage. This means that nobody can be forced into a marriage proposal, less the enforcers wish to be put to trial. Bans What is considered illegal by the law of the Lightning country and her subject states are: * This state law dictates all those found guilty of engaging in any form of piracy will face the punishment of beheading or hanging. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of endangering a child will face the punishment of jail for ten years. * There is, however, a difference between 'children' that serve in the military and find themselves in particularly dangerous situations. They did sign up for the military and the state can't be held responsible for them to be good patriots. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of continuing to be a public nuisance will face the punishment of compensation to the victims in servitude. * The duration of this punishment may last as long as the local authorities see fit. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of carrying or possessing illegal weapons will face the punishment of paying the state twofold for the illegal contraband as well ten years in prison. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of conspiring with the enemy will face the punishment of death. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of fighting in public will face the punishment of a short-term prison sentence.This isn't the case as when a spar or training happens outside urban areas. If a spar or similar events are held in a sub-urban or any area which might endanger locals the participants of the event shall be suffering the same punishment. * This state law dictates all those found guilty of reporting a fake emergency will face the punishment of long-term public service. Category:Lightning Country Category:Laws Category:Rights Category:Bans